2011-07-20 - Busybodies
If the Raven's Nest thought they had an A-LAWS problem before... Now the A-LAWS are out in force, the members of the group given orders to conduct investigations as they best see fit in order to find out the location of the Strayed, R, or any other criminal activity. As the A-LAWS are now apparently looking for criminal activity, as well as rampant AIs, the people of the Nest have therefore become somewhat more unwelcoming. Numerous storefronts are closed, and the unfortunates who wander are sprung upon by inquisitive A-LAWS personnel either very loyal, or trying to earn points, or just looking for an excuse to hit someone. Amongst them, moves Dewey Novak, the orchestrator of all of this, surrounded by a nimbus of aids and even a few Ageha, who float around him like his bits usually float around his Ginga. He pauses in the middle of the thoroughfair, "A-LAWS personnel, remember to be polite." As if to punctuate, a nearby officer up-ends a trashcan and begins sifting through the contents. As if the problems with the A-LAWs weren't bad enough before. Sinya had only gotten one night of peace, and that had been the evening she spent on the SuiKyosha almost a week ago. Since then, she'd been working on a Gunman, which she had to drag down to the Raven's Nest since things had apparently gone from bad to worse. And now... well, Sinya is perched atop a large crate which the Ravens had apparently left laying around. It's one of those things that will probably draw someone's attention sooner or later. The catgirl is sprawled with the plans for the Gunman laid out in front of her, sketching on various large sheets of rolled up paper as she all but ignores the movement going on around her. Afterall, it would take quite a feat of agility for them to join her atop the crate, and they'd need a forklift to move it. Still, there is signs of paper dangling off the end, and the swish of a tail. If someone were standing back far enough, they might even see her sprawled there, ignoring their investigations as much as possible. As if the problems with the A-LAWs weren't bad enough before. Sinya had only gotten one night of peace, and that had been the evening she spent on the SuiKyosha almost a week ago. Since then, she'd been working on a Gunman, which she had to drag down to the Raven's Nest since things had apparently gone from bad to worse. And now... well, Sinya is perched atop a large crate which the Ravens had apparently left laying around. It's one of those things that will probably draw someone's attention sooner or later. The catgirl is sprawled with the plans for the Gunman laid out in front of her, sketching on various large sheets of rolled up paper as she all but ignores the movement going on around her. Afterall, it would take quite a feat of agility for them to join her atop the crate, and they'd need a forklift to move it. Still, there is signs of paper dangling off the end, and the swish of a tail. If someone were standing back far enough, they might even see her sprawled there, ignoring their investigations as much as possible. Tina Uesugi has invested in a new gun. This gun is her Anti-A-Law gun. She mutters a few times as Tina slams home a paint round clip onto the gun, and sits on her perch. Anyone coming near her will be painted TyeDye! The woman growls a little bit. "I just want a hamburger and some fries. Seriously! A-Laws go home! You've been here forever and you still havn't found anything!", she mutters. The girl spots a kitty tail, and takes aim around the box. Those disturbing the box gets a disturbing message! Ringo hearing about the A-LAWs being up in the Grill even more of the Trailers decides that he, PERSONALLY is going to do what he does best. Counter trolling. Ringo, walking into the area, pilot coat over one hand as he walks slowly down a hall. Ringo Mason, former Divine Crusader, former Aerogater, and now apparently Trailer, without a weapon (that you can see) makes his way directly at the A-Laws. "Yo, get out of my way. I am getting some grub. Go pester someone else." he says, directly at the group. The Ravens here were not happy at all, heck anyone who lived in the Nest were not happy at all. The whole place was closing down the stores at the sheer word that had spread around like wildfire. The only place still open is the bar, why? Because the bar was very legit-- oh and the arena, but who ever said gambling was illegal right? Riight? The Security team was--- also not helping the A-laws much, but they were making sure no one got trigger happy. They actually may be the cause of warning to the people of the Nest to get stuff underground and hidden. The Security team was also going out of their way to make sure /No/ A-Law went into the Garage or the Housing area. Their excuse: If you go in there, you may find yourself going missing, and we can't let that happen. Nell Aulter right now is also not out in the market, why-- because well, that blond operator from Mars was in R's home, hiding anything that may be bad-- thankfully nothing there /was/ illegal, but she still had to clear all chat information on the operator computer and finish her chat with R. Whatever that chat may be about. Ken Marinaris is indeed getting in gril of Ringo of all people he's hear a voice behind him. A female voice a voice he'd know that's saying. "so are you enjoying gloating over that bitch Haman's grave? I sure know I am. I hope you are as well Ringo." For a civilian disguise, Staren has replaced his red orb jacket and tan pants with a blue zip-up hoodie and blue pants. See through _that_, A-LAWS! The blue hoodie has a simple abstract symbol of a skull on it, conveying the sense of someone trying to look tougher than they are. So surely whoever is wearing that is no experienced mecha pilot, right? The hoodie is half-unzipped (a black T-shirt underneath), which is actually to allow Staren quick access to a concealed pistol that isn't _actually_ labeled 'in case of Heero Yuy', and in fact such a label would be obsolete now anyway. Staren has come here personally to get a better feel for the situation with the trailers. Sure he's spoken with R and Macua, but a more complete picture could be useful. His eyes widen when he sees A-LAWS officers here roughing the place up. Seriously? They're actually doing that? Why are they trying to piss of the trailers, do they think the trailers will be _cowed_ into doing things their way? Even Staren knows better than that! Ringo looks towards Ken. Some things don't change, and she is just as every bit as unchanged as he remembers her. Ringo tries not to wince, but... He laughs it off, "Yeah, so she did. I just regret I didn't get a chance to do her in when I could." he says, it's a bitter sweet thing there. Failing to kill Haman also lead to his inevitable Balmarianing. "So you're workin' with the A-LAWS now huh?" somehow he doesn't sound pleased about that. "So how are the totallynotTitans treating you?: A few gathered A-LAWS do indeed begin to fall in towards Sinya and the SUSPICIOUS CRATE... One of them looks young, an ensign who barely looks out of high school behind a pair of coke-bottle glasses. She reviews a small check list as two burly men next to her size Sinya up... "Uh... Sir or Madame Trailer. For purposes of locating contraband and/or the rogue AI construct. We request, vehemently, that we be allowed to access this...name object or place... Oh! The c-crate, if you please, ma'am." At that she bows, resulting in her glasses falling off. The others begin to prowl around the area. Ken has a small cadre of (mostly younger male) cadets following her in anti-corallian fleet uniforms, apparently providing her with unwanted 'back up.' A few of the A-LAWS have snuck away to sample the fruits of the one open establishment. "Hey Sergeant, *hic* You find the robot in that vodka?" "No Private! How about them beers?" "He's a canny *hic* and sneaky one..." Tina hugs her gun for one last second. The woman didn't put the full barrel in, so its not a full GM-6 Lynx rifle! Perfectly legal to have! Still a mother if it hits. The woman gentle squeezes the trigger, and fires a paint round right into the clipboard of the young lady whose harassing her kitty! Dammit, she owes Sinya a bit. Thats Sinya's box! They'll have to force it open if they want to see in it! Today's paint? Crimson Blood Red. Just for Giggles! She wonders if the A-Laws will get it... Ringo Mason transmits, "...You just did NOT do that." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Its paint rounds." Ringo Mason transmits, "THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!" Tina Uesugi transmits, "At any point, did these people ever show us a warrent?" Ringo Mason transmits, "...Yes." Ringo Mason transmits, "They did." Tina Uesugi transmits, "....When did this happen?" Ringo Mason transmits, "God, couldn't you have at least shot the dude in the white outfit?" Ringo Mason transmits, "I mean, seriously." Nell Aulter transmits, "Ehhh?? What is going on?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "Oh, you want me to shoot him?" Ringo Mason transmits, "This idiot just shot some poor A-LA-oh god." Tina Uesugi is heard changing the direction. "Wind's good, Dewey lined up...Distance, 750 meters..." Nell Aulter transmits, "Don't shoot anyone!! They will get mad and they may force-- ooo.. not good." Tina Uesugi transmits, "They're paint rounds..." Tina Uesugi transmits, "As long as nobody actually gets hit, there's no action." Luckily, with the A-LAWs kept out of the housing area, there isn't much for Sinya's recently installed Servoskull to do, other than fly around in circles. She'd made sure that Solis didn't install any special cameras or anything - just a watchdog. Watchskull. Something. The catgirl glances down, offering a small smile and a thumbs-up motion to Tina and her paintball-gun. Of course, that moment of amusement doesn't last as Sinya looks down at the nerdy looking ensign trying to get her attention. "First. Try talking to me rather than reading off of a script." She folds a pencil behind her ear, and then glances down over the edge, rolling up one of the blueprints. "Second--" She never gets to second, because Tina ends up firing that paintball shot at the woman with the clipboard. Rolling her eyes, the catgirl swings her legs over the edge of the tall box, and then just dangles them there, "It's not my crate. I'm just using it as a work surface. We've got techs crashed out on all the tables in the Garage because you people won't give them any peace anywhere else." She isn't coming down, not just yet. Especially as she isn't sure just what kind of reaction the A-LAWs might have to Tina and sudden use of the paintball gun. Macua Huitl transmits, "your a fucking idiot they are going to drop the hammer on you all now." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "... oi." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "This is a good time to stay holed up in the Valstork and pretend we're busy taking inventory of rivets and deckplates, isn't it?" Yu Zhi Wu transmits, "Is it wise to say these things on an unsecured channel...?" Tina Uesugi transmits, "At what point was it ever mentioned that they had a warrent? You people never said anything about a warrent.." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Probably not, but there's a lot of people whom that hasn't particularly stopped in the past." Ken Marinaris says, "It's too bad you were not there. Yup, Grims tried to GAS a PLANT and I moved to stop him. Didn't have much of a choice i didn't want to see them dead. I'm doing all right but I have some question to ask..." Something comes out of her comm she grimaces. "Ringo we need to talk later, i'm afraid buiness and all but I got things to deal with. She slinks away she's now starting to track what the comm operators have warned her about. Ringo's eyes narrow. Grims... That is one man that is going t-... Then Tina happens. Ringo, putting a hand over his face as his radio starts relaying what his Guarlion is picking up. Tina can take care of herself. Yup. Siiiigh. Nell Aulter heard what just happened on the radio and slammed her head gently on the desk where the two monitors are. Bad enough R warned her that if they found out she had connections with him she be probably tortured, questioned, and who knows what else.. and now someone decided to go shoot the A-laws.. even if it was with a paint ball.. those still hurt! The Security team of the Raven's Nest heard the shot and quickly reacted, well, not as quick has they could. One of them spoke up, "Schoolgirl. Please hand over your weapon-- even if.." One of them attempts to not snicker, before he gets elbowed in the side. ".. even if it is a paint-ball gun. We don't need any pranks pulled on our, ahem, guests." Somewhere R hears about this and the Strayed may be face-palming in its newly established, temp hanger in-- somewhere. At last Nell came out of R's home locking it up. She may have to meet with some guy, but she didn't know who. Her hands pull her jacket in close and she starts to make her way toward the market. Today Nell was wearing dark blue laytex pants, a black mini skirt over that, a low cut true blue blouse, and her black leather operator jacket she got here on Earth. The girl, unfortunately for Tina was leaning down to recover her glasses right when the shot went off... The paint ball strikes her in the head, resulting in a surprised yelp and her falling onto the ground with a red splotch against her hair. Her companions immediately go on, edge, one looking at Sinya and rushing towards her as if to tackle her... Dewey meanwhile is surrounded almost immediately by his men... "LOCATE THE SHOOTER!!" Some of the A-LAWS begin converging on likely positions, hunting for where the shot came from. POW! Staren looks around. Was that a gunshot? He dives for cover behind a nearby table as he looks around, trying to figure out who fired. There's an A-LAWS girl on the ground... Man, she can't be that much older than him, this is kind of tragic. He raises his hand, ready to draw his pistol if he needs to... Tina giggles a bit, and hands over the paintball rifle. She stretches out, and gives a wink and a blown kiss. "Catch you boys later.", she says. THe woman slips from her spot, and hits the ground running. This is her home, and while some things change, a lot of things don't. The woman is off, taking backways, and small hidden passages that locals know about, but not those that don't know. The woman keeps her hand close to a small medgun with the stim she needs to pilot in it. $10,000 is a small price to pay for teaching some manners into these people. The woman hits a fence, and is up and over in a second. She looks around, sprinting as she takes off for a crowd. Well, it would be hard for the man below to tackle Sinya, as she's still up ontop of a very large crate that it would take quite a feat of athletics to actually jump onto. If he wants to hug the crate, well, more power to him. Maybe they can paint little hearts on it and call it a 'companion cube'. She looks down from her perch, and smirks. "Can I help you?" She asks, and then rolls her eyes before hopping down, avoiding anyone who might see fit to try the tackling move on her a second time. "It's paint, guys. Calm down." She notes, adjusting the plans under her arms as she stands up from the crouch. A normal human probably couldn't have jumped that distance, but somehow she manages. The mechanic watches Tina's escape, and then leans back against the crate. "You guys really think any of us wants to start a war?" She sighs, "Everyone's on edge. Why don't we all just go for a pint and relax a bit." It's not exactly a likely thing to happen, but she might as well try. In truth, Sinya still had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. All of this had started to get to her, just a bit. She hadn't even gotten to see Xiang for more than a few moments since this all began, and /that/ was irritating her more than anything else. Secret love-affairs suck mightily. Then again, she is still leaning against 'The Box' ™. Ringo, sighing... Ringo starts following Ken, after a minute. Whatever is going to happen, it is going to be horrifically bad. Ringo hoped that nobody was too hurt, and that that nobody besides Tina ends up in jail over this. Nell quickly raced out, though she slid to a stop as she watched the insanity break out. She could only sigh and rub the bridge of her nose. She then noticed Staren ducked down and sighs softly, "Hey-- it is ok. It was just one of the Ravens being a douch and decided it be fun to mark someone with a paint-ball. Calm down.." Ringo Mason transmits, "God, you are just a moron right?" Ringo Mason transmits, "Or drugs? Are you on drugs?" Sly Heckler transmits, "I AM NOT A MO--Oh wait you aren't even talking to me." Tina Uesugi transmits, "Not yet...." Ringo Mason transmits, "No." Ringo Mason transmits, "Tina decided to shoot someone in the A-LAWS with a paintball gun." Nell Aulter transmits, "Yeah-- and now we have someone here who.. I guess is scared there is a shooting.." The man snarls, grabbing the bottom of the box and trying to lift it... Sinya can likely see the veins in the man's head, "RAAAAAGH!" Despite the man's hulking out, the female ensign slowly picks herself up, rubbing her head...before she sees the red paint, "I've be s-s-s-shot!!!" She then faints...hitting the ground again... Dewey however, does notice the guards doing their thing and motions to his body guards to go back on at ease positions... The other A-LAWS however remain fairly agitated... Dewey glares at the security, "We require an explanation!" Tina didn't think things through, and she can move pretty quick. Quicker than one might expect, and she oddly seems to be able to move faster than one might expect. She's going to feel it in the morning under Earth gravity. She keeps moving with the information from the Ginga. the fact there's a shooter in the area and she's doing her best to track where the shot came from. She gets a better idea then running around and stops one of the security personel for the nest. "A-laws, i need your aid in tracking the shooter, if you have any leads we need them." After all helping with this would likely get the the A-laws favours at least poentially. Staren was kind of hoping that one of his friends might be here, or maybe a friend of R's who had been told about him... that seems to be a bust _and_ now there's a firefight. Oh. It's paint. He just facepalms and shakes his head as the girl ACTUALLY SAYS 'I've been shot!' and then, apparently, faints. Clear thinkers A-LAWS aren't. "I see." He slowly stands back up, hands lowered back to his sides. "Is risking getting people shot usually their idea of fun? I knew it was rough here, but geeze..." The arrival of Nell doesn't seem to surprise Sinya as she looks from the more familiar Martian woman to Dewy as more shouts echo around them. The catgirl ignores the hulking out of the nearby A-LAW, shaking her head. "Maybe you should put your energy towards getting your weak-hearted friend out of here. I've never seen someone faint due to a paintball before." She sighs, setting down her plans and removing the vest from her shoulders, taking the cloth and bending down to wipe the red paint off of the woman's head. "See, she's fine." She notes, and then tosses the stained bit of clothing to the side so she can pluck up her blueprints. Looking back at the hulking man, she lightly taps a finger against one fanged tooth. "You might try a crowbar. Works better. Although, you probably should clear opening it with the owner before you go sticking your nose into someone's personal belongings." She shrugs, and then walks towards Nell. "You don't happen to know of any quiet places to work, do you?" Hopefully, she won't be randomly tackled while just walking around, looking quite non-threatening. One of the security guys raises up his hands as Dewey barks at him. "It was a paint ball gun from one of the Raven pilots. A harmless joke I am sure. We got all types of pranksters around here, you know." One of the black security guys sticks his hands in his pockets. "Lay down A-laws. Nothin' bad happenin', but will make sure ta have a talk wit' Schoolgirl on it. She is a good gal, jus' a bit spunky is'all." Ken walks to one of the security guards who had a toothpick in his mouth. "Eh? That girl? Oh she is probably long gone by now. Most likely went to the home area or to the Garage, buuut," The guard placed up his hand. "We can't allow any A-law personal back in those two areas. They are strickly for the residence of the Trailers and Raven's Nest. So unless you became a Raven, no can do." The Guard then placed his hand back into his pocket. "Though.." his eyes went a bit downward. ".. I may be more helpful if I could get a feel, hehehe." This guy probably deserves a punch. Though his eyes glance over to Ringo before he blinks and then ahems softly, "Urrr-- let me.. uhh.. just check, didn't mean to offend your boyfriend there." Nell's light blue eyes glance over to Sinya as she walks over and gives her a friendly wave to her. "Crazy A-laws eh? hehe... I just hope Tina doesn't do that again. /He/ was kinda grumbling when /he/ heard." Who is he? Those blue eyes looked over to Staren and judged him up and down for a moment. She then canted her head to the side. "You look like a strayed puppy dog. Hopefully not a dog who found himself into the Nest hmm? By the way--" She says with a smile. "I-- think you're the guy I heard about. The name is Nell Aulter, one of the operators here in the Raven's Nest." She places out her hand to Staren, with a slight cute smile. "Once employed by Crest, but eeeeh-- those guys are jerks anyhow." Thankfully for Tina, it seems the security team of the Raven's nest isn't doing much to help the A-laws at the moment, unless the A-laws lower down a heavier stick. After all, some of these guys were temp guards. That means most of them out here are actually Raven pilots themselves. One of the guards speaks up to another over one of the radios, <<"Has anyone seen Psychedelic?">> <<"Nope.">> <<"Not me.">> <<"Great-- lets hope..">> That radio was quickly turned off before the guard coughed. Staren watches Nell walk over to Sinya, then return. "I cannot confirm or deny that you have heard about me." he casts the A-Laws a brief but uneasy look. "It would seem they are. It is sad that our society has not charged them with sapient rights violations. I suppose most humans don't think AIs are paople." Ringo heard that. Ringo looks right at the Guard. His hand clenches, tightly, that arm. THAT arm....he walks foward, his lips tight and his eyes narrowed as he places THAT arm on the shoulder of the Guard. "You get the Schoolgirl out of the nest, because I am going to Leos about this shit. Ain't nobody here hates the A-LAWS more than I do, but what that dumb bitch did is going to make OUR lives harder." he squeezes, with THAT arm. It is VERY uncomfortable. "And for your information, this is about twenty percent what it can do." he says, with that smile on his face. He lets go, suddenly, giving the man a nice push. "Now don't you got a job to do?" Dewey Novak frowns, "I do not see it as harmless when my people are shot at, Officer..." He makes his own way through the crowd, and pauses as he spies Sinya tending to his downed ensign. He does look up, "Ah! Miss Aulter. I was hoping to run into you... Do we have any leads on the Strayed or its pilot?" He also spies Staren, giving the boy a long...long view with a strangely placid smile, before looking back towards Sinya... He kneels down, frowning, "...I think she mistook the paint for blood..." He pats her lightly, "Karen. Karen..." The girl stirs and then blinks, "C-Colonel! I...I got shot!" He nods, "Yes, you did." He smiles, "No, you aren't dead. It was only paint. We had quite a stir over it." She nods, blinking up at him... "Do you want to return to the Ginga for care?" She shakes her head, "N-No Colonel. I..I...w-we all want to find the Strayed and make you proud!" He smiles as he stands, helping her up, "I'm already proud Karen. But yes, we must find the Strayed for the safety of the people." He looks back to Sinya, "...do you know where her glasses went, Miss?" For the most part, Sinya can't help but think the nonsense over the paint-ball shot had gone a bit overboard, both on the parts of the A-LAWs and the Trailers as well. The stress is obviously getting to everyone. "First timer?" She asks of Dewey, offering him a small nod of understanding. Sinya was not exactly a trained soldier, herself, but at the very least, she wouldn't pass out at the sight of a little blood, even if it was her own. She takes a quick look around, twitching her nose, and then crouches to pluck up a pair of glasses which are broken in two pieces. It's just the screw, from one side, which Sinya quickly starts setting to. She plucks out a replacement, and then adjusts the ear and nose pieces, all in a set of movements that are over even before the young A-LAWs woman has a chance to protest. "Here." Offering them out, the pair of glasses are a little smudged, but are probably better than they were before. Her eyes look to Dewey, and then back towards the woman identified as 'Karen'. "I don't think Strayed would fit in the crate. If you want my advice, I'd leave it be." Not that she expects them to leave it, but at least they can't claim she didn't warn them. For the third time, or was it fourth... she leans down to scoop up the mech plans, tucking them again beneath her arm. The Security guard with the toothpick gets 'Leos'ed' by Ringo and grits his teeth, before he spits the toothpick to the side. "Alright! Alright! I'll go get her! Shesh! Maybe you outa join the Frighteners yourself." As soon has he is let go, he moves out whistling over for a few others to follow and some who are-- well-- not guards at all, but some Ravens just chilling in the back with some beer bottles and food. Nell grins faintly, "Yeah-- computers don't have much in the way of rights. It is a sad thing, oh-- before I--" Those blue eyes quickly glance over as Dewey makes his way over, then they narrow tightly. The Martian female's shoulders stiffen up before she hrmphs softly. "Why would you think I know anything? Everyone knows R got up and left as soon has he realized he was being chased down by the 'law'. After all, he hate to shoot the 'sheriff'..." Then she muttered, "..even if he would win.." Nell then places her hands into the pocket of her jacket. "Besides, you guys have been here for nearly--- what now.." She looks over to Sinya, "Two, Three weeks now? You can see he wont be coming back here. By now he is probably long gone to like the Inner Sphere or something. Which," She then smirks slyly. "Good luck chasing him there. I hear stuff can get pretty nasty down that way." The Security team also starts to move out, moving on the gawkers and those with cameras. One of the Ravens on the side, a young girl by the looks of it whistles sharply, before she yells from high on her perch. "You A-laws are never going to catch R! AI or not! He is one of the best! You guys should give up while ahead before something ba-mmmrph!" The young girl was quickly silenced by a slightly older woman before she shhs her, "Quiet down, Tomboy.. we don't need to cause any more trouble for the... spacers. Now come on." Then the young girl was removed, not before she shot off the birdy to Dewey and his crew. What a spunky gal. Ringo looks at Ken. "If Dewey tries anything, he is going to WISH I had never been born, Ken." Ringo says evenly. "You don't need to lecure me on this shit." He turns away, waiting for The girl with the Spunk getting dragged down here and dealt with. Ringo is remarkably quiet all of a sudden. Ken Marinaris had just been trying to shake the guy down but if it's been delt with. She does look quite thankfully at Ringo she's very thankful but she's got to be the good little toady or she might get assigned to the Ginga. That would be hell, she does stup the moment they have the shooter however it seems she's more pissed off about the guy wanting a grope than anything else. "Too long." Is Sinya's answer when Nell tries to figure out exactly how long the A-LAWs had actually been hanging around the Raven's Nest, but she does nod her head. The operator had a close enough estimate, and the days had begun to weave one into the next for the mechanic. Her ears lift, turning towards the girl who calls out her taunt to the A-LAWs. The catgirl's tail twitches softly, not quite able to keep a small smirk from playing across her lips. Sure, it actually warmed her heart when she saw the Trailers standing up against this sort of thing, even if she can't quite 'cheer' such behavior. No, better to play the part of the well behaved Nest worker, and keep herself out of trouble. With a lingering look towards Nell, Sinya sighs to herself. "I'm going to my trailer. I need some sleep." Sleep had only come in hour or two segments, until now. Perhaps, with Tina on the run, she might even be able to use the bed. Staren just nods. "It is sad. I hope that I live to see a more enlightened society..." He casts another brief look at the A-LAWS, then back at Nell. "If you want to discuss things further, I'd rather it be somewhere more private. If not... then I think I shall head elsewhere. Can't find what I'm looking for with half the stores closed." Dewey Novak nods to Sinya, "Thank you..." He frowns, "I do think that it is time that we departed however..." He levels his gaze at Nell and smiles, "Nell Aulter, former Crest employee. If you would please accompany me back to the Ginga. I believe we might have questions..." He glances to a nearby aide, "Major, inform the troops that we are falling back. I do not wish to risk any other incidents." He turns to leave, one of the guards, motioning to Nell to follow... Oh boy. Staren gives Nell a 'Need help?' look. Not that he can do much besides contact R and storm the Ginga with him or something. Or maybe... An idea forms, but he waits to see if Nell looks like she needs help. Nell Aulter grits her teeth softly, she quickly turns to face Staren. She walks up to him, before leaning over to embrace him in a hug? Then She gently whispers in his ear, "R's gift. Don't lose it. Lets just hope this will be quick.." She then with a slight of hand, takes Staren's hands before letting go and walking after to catch up with the A-laws. She-- doesn't look to happy and perhaps concern crosses her features. She has been questioned by the law before, she has even been questioned by bosses, but she wasn't sure what the A-laws would do. R said torture.. she.. hoped he was wrong. And Staren may pick up that hint of fear, heck anyone would as she gets moved along. One of the security guards tsks softly as they watch Nell get removed, "..well... damn it all.. you know who isn't going to be happy about this." "Tell me about it," another one speaks up with a hushed voice. "Losing a valuable assest is never good. Boyle is probably not going to be happy." The guard looks to the other, "Screw Boyle. I am more worried about that old man.. He /Is/ here on Earth after all. Somewhere.. probably watching like god damn Batman!" Staren was left with a crumbled note in his hands, that note had not only a temporary email address but a contact frequency. Staren is pretty startled by the hug. She gets her own whisper: 'Do you want rescue?' If the answer is yes, he slips some folded small bills concealing a locator beacon to her, commenting 'Thanks for the advice. Good luck.' The Answer most likely was yes-- mostly cause Nell knows that if R was right, she may not survive. Thankfully for Ringo's knowledge the spunky girl was pretty much ignored by the A-laws it seems. Maybe just in time as well. Though now with the A-laws quieting down, things can slowly get back to normal. Though a few mooks still walk around doing some final questioning here or there. Category:Logs